Quench Corporation Inhabitation of Dereliquo
The Inhabitation of Dereliquo was a time period in the AlphaBox Universe in which the Quench Corporation came to the planet Dereliquo to settle and, determine to name it a Sub-Planet or a Colony. First Contact The Quench Corporation first noticed the planet when they picked up large amounts of radiation and gamma rays coming from the early Dereliquo, Sero. They began observing the planet and found a huge hurricane that covered half of the globe. They observed it for a couple more days and found out that it was a long lasting storm. At this time the Quench Corporation was low on money and power, so they decided to harvest the hurrricanes power and convert it into power. They had sent a small space probe to Sero to investigate along with special instruments to convert the storms power. When they had arrived they found a empty, desolate planet. The grass and jungles had disappeared. Most of the planet's crust had been destroyed. Aftermath The planet had been destroyed. The once lush grassy planet had been changed to a volcanic rock. The planet had been left in a desolate state. The probe got into a orbit and started studying the atmosphere and it's composition. Volcanoes were scattered across the globe. They crust had been dwindled down to a very thin state. Mostly each day a new volcano would form. The planet's core was angry. Magma would burst out onto the surface, creating lava plateaus and lakes of lava. The atmosphere had been killed. It was very thin now. The lava could sometimes spew into space if big enough. The Quench probe had got into an bad orbital position. It was fine at first, but a new volcano had formed. It was a very active volcano, spewing lava into space at fast speeds. The probe was headed right for it. Luckily the volcanic activity had lowered. The probe was sent with minor shrouds for protection for the storm. The shrouds paid off the lava had eaten through them only cutting of communication for a couple of minutes. The lava had burned the solar panels off and some instruments. The probe would die without power. Due to the constant amount of debris and gases flying out into space, the planet had a dense cluster of volcanic gases around it, giving it a volcanic aurora. The probe soon died out and flung into the surface of the once known Sero. Later Years and a comeback Your probably are asking yourself, How did this turn into the Dereliquo we know today? I don't know. The planet was in hell, yes but after a couple of years the planet's core settled down and the lava had cooled. Forming a barren world we know today. The lava cooled leaving a dark color to the planet. Due to the high layers of cooled lava stacked up on eachother, the crust got higher. Plate bounadries were formed and the planet was almost back on it's feet. The Quench noticed this. They were very interested in this planet and due to the crowding of their home planet, they decided to travel to the planet. They had sent a small manned mission to the planet to settle on it. Knowing it would resemble most moons, they had brought their favorite drinks, Diet Quench. Not a drinkable type but a prototype. They wanted to test the chemical reaction of the materials in the drinks with a thin atmosphere. Upon orbital manuvers, they released their Quench chemicals into the atmosphere. They found a remarkable discovery. The gases in the drink had strengthened the atmosphere. They were surprised. The could make a new planet. They shipped more chemicals to the planet and released them into the atmosphere. The atmosphere slowly climbed up and became, normal. They a terrible accident occured a chemical shipment had failed to rendevous with a orbiter safely and fell out of orbit into the atmosphere. It had a unlucky landing site, right at a very volcanic region. It fell into the region near a sheild volcano. It smashed down and released it chemicals along with volcanic gases. The reaction wasn't good and formed even more chemicals. The constant combiantion made the atmosphere very dense and thick. The planet was rich in iron oxide and with the chemical combinations passing into the surface it formed a redish, brown look. The crew there were unable to flew the planet due to the thick atmosphere and were trapped in a, know mutated world. The died off with oxegen loss and chemical posion. Some of them survied, but were greatly mutated. They made there way into a region, know called the Emen Plate''. ''They picked up genes of the ancient ansectors that were human like. With the combination of the genes and there mutated form they were now transformed into a humanish creature we know today as the Emen. How the sandish materials got there The planet's core is a very thick iron core, and the planet was rich in iron oxide. The chemicals released by the Quench were mixed with iron oxide via volcanic vents and spread into the planet. The surface later formed into a cooled lava mixed with iron oxided, giving it a redish, browinsh look.